There are many popular exercise devices; an exercise device known as a rowing machine has achieved widespread success in the marketplace because when used it simulates the rowing of a boat. As such, it exercises many upper body muscles. Individuals who are primarily confined to wheel chairs may use conventional rowing machines. However, they must first leave the wheel chair.
Exercise devices that may be used by individuals in a wheel chair without getting out of the wheel chair are also known.
Exercise devices of the prior art that include some of the features of the present invention include Gillard, 2,173,115 (UK), Richardson, 4,773,399 (US) and a device known as the Lifestyler 2200, shown in a Sears exercise brochure stock number 28687.
Upon reviewing the art, it is clear that there are no affordable exercising devices that require the active participation of the exercise and that may be used by individuals confined to a wheel chair without leaving the wheel chair. The devices which do not require the individual to leave the wheel chair also do not require the active participation of the exercise in that they are motor-operated.
There is a need for a non-passive exercise device that may be used by individuals confined to wheel chairs while remaining seated in the chair, but the prior art contains no teachings or suggestions as to how an affordable exercise device of that type could be provided.